


Iwaizumi Hajime has been there

by Antar3s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime has been there both times it happened.





	

 

Iwaizumi Hajime has been there the first time it happened. He watched his best friend jump to do one of his powerful serves only to watch him fall him to the ground with an echoing scream. Iwaizumi was by his side in an instant, holding him and trying to calm him down enough so he could talk and tell him what’s wrong.

‘’My knee, Iwa-chan, it hurts,’’ Oikawa said, voice laced with pain. Hajime looked at Tooru’s knee only to see it blaring red and swelling. Being an athlete, he knew what could possibly be a problem, but he wasn’t sure and he hoped it wasn’t what he was thinking.

‘’Oh, Tooru,’’ He said, threading his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.  ‘’We need to get you to a hospital.’’ Iwaizumi gently picked him up bridal style and carried them to the bench, yelling for someone to call an ambulance.

It arrived soon and as Oikawa was being put on a stretcher Iwaizimi’s heart skipped a few beats.

‘’What happened?’’ One of the medics asked Iwaizumi.

‘’He mislanded his jump serve, possibly tore a ligament,’’ He answered. ‘’Can I ride with you? I’m his best friend.’’ He asked following the girl outside. Oikawa was already inside the ambulance, groaning and whimpering. The medic was a bout to say no, but seeing the worry on his face she nodded and went to sit in front.

‘’Iwa-chan,’’ Oikawa mumbled. ‘’It hurts,’’ Iwaizumi smoothed his hair back from his forehead, trying to keep him calm.

‘’It’s gonna be okay Tooru, I’m right here,’’

Turns out that Oikawa badly damaged his ACL, but thankfully, won’t need surgery. The doctor gave him pain killers and a knee brace, telling him he had to take it easy for couple of months and definitely  not do his jump serves.  That broke Oikawa’s heart a bit, but he knew he’ll return soon so that kept him sane.

Iwaizumi Hajime has been there the second time it happened. Three years later, in their last year, in the middle of the match against Karasuno.

It was like the first time. Oikawa jumped, missed his landing and fell with a loud pop and even  louder scream. Hajime was by his side in a split second, holding him close and reviewing that day all over again.

They both thought _-hoped-_ it couldn’t get worse than damaging his ACL but it turns out it could.

And just as first time three years ago, Hajime carried Tooru to the bench, waited for the medics and drove to the hospital with him.

And it was so much worse than both of them wanted it to be. Oikawa’s ACL was torn and there was no way for him to play volleyball ever again.

‘’I-I’m n-never g-gonna p-play a-again,’’ Oikawa sobbed into Iwaizumi’s chest, holding his shirt tightly in his arms. Hajime’s arms were tightly wrapped around Tooru, holding him close and trying not to break down himself.

He wondered how Aoba Johsai will survive without their captain, wondered how he will survive without his partner on the court. Volleyball is never going to be the same without Tooru by his side.

‘’Hajime?’’ Tooru softy called after his sobs stopped. ‘’Please don’t quit volleyball,’’ His voice was quiet and Hajime almost missed it.

‘’It’s not the same without you,’’ He took a deep breath to collect himself and stop the tears, then continued. ‘’But I won’t. I’ll keep winning for you. For Sejio,’’ Tooru started softly crying again, and Hajime was still there to hold him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one of my one shots that will not be a one shot bc i hate sadness and pain but i had to write this. The next one will be fluff and fun. Hope you like it, if you did leave kudos and comments, very appreciated. <3 <3


End file.
